Ribbon Tie
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Ren is revealed to be a priestess known as 'Red-Flower Priestess'. What does the DNA guys want with her? Pairing: Kira x Ren, Kite x Ren. Please vote on poll for future pairings with Ren. Will be temporary on Hiatus for study on zero-g characters and able to update chapters when available. Chapter 4 UP.
1. Ren & Kite plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Shogun Steel or Beyblade Zero G.

Ribbon Tie

Ren and Eight are busy having a bey-battle, while Kite is busy typing some data onto his computers. He can hear the shouts and commands from his kid brother and the fiery bey-bladeress. Kite lightly shakes his head from a silent thought to resume his force on his data collecting. There is an up-coming tournament that is sponsored by the WBBA.

"Big Brother, are you almost finished?" Eight calls from the finished bey-battle with his best friend, Ren. "I want to battle with you?"

"Not quite done yet, Eight." Kite said without looking away from his computers. "I'm in the middle of some preparation for the up-coming tournament."

Eight releases a deep sigh.

Ren looks at him with sad eyes. "Eight, let's battle again. I won't go easy on you this time." She said with reassurance in her eyes and comfort in her softhearted smile.

"All right." Eight said reluctantly as the two start another bey-battle.

Later on that evening, Ren is wearing a nice sleeveless lilac gown. She is inside the comfort of her own room. Ren is looking in a long mirror as she is combing her blond hair.

"Eight…" Ren frowns thinking of her best friend's depressed expression. "I have to help Eight. I want…" Ren trails off with a silent thought in her mind. She closes her eyes with a faint rosiness to her cheeks. "Kite is too obsessed with his data collecting to take any notice to me." She said releasing a deep sigh.

Ren opens her eyes to walk over towards her window. She rests her elbow on the windowsill and looks upwards at the sparkling stars - above the city - in silence. "Just like my bey-blade, Phoenix. I can overcome obstacles." She said in confidence. "I will make him acknowledge me. I will make him understand that not all things can be solved by collecting data."

Later on after midnight, Kite finally finishes his typing on his computers. He looks over his right shoulder to see that his kid brother is fast asleep on the sofa.

Kite stands up to take off his white doctor-like coat to cover Eight. He lightly brushes his fingertips to move the bangs from Eight's youthful face. Kite smiles warmly at his sleeping kid brother.

He walks over to his sofa chair to lean his head down on the armrest intending to fall asleep. "Ren… She is such a complex girl with a fiery personality. It is hard to figure her out with her scowl expression that she often gives me when Eight is frowning. If only I could collect some data on her. I can only collect data on her bey-blade, Phoenix." He whispers underneath his warm breath. There is a heartfelt smile on his handsome face.

"I will figure her out as soon as I can collect some data on her." Kite said with a light chuckle as he runs his fingers through his brunette hair. "I am a genius after all. I will figure her out. All I have to do is research to collect data."

AN: What do you think of my Kite x Ren pairing? I think I kept them in character. I like this pairing as much as I like Dynamis x Hikaru Hasama. I will get writing for D/HH soon though.


	2. Enter Kira

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Shogun Steel or Zero G.

Ribbon Tie 2

"Kite, I challenge you." Ren said bravely holding up her Phoenix. "If I win, you will have to listen to me."

Kite turns around to face her as he rests his right hand on his right hip. He smiles at her confidently. "I memorized your Phoenix's movements, Ren."

"Only the basic movements. I have plenty that you are not aware of." Ren said eagerly. "I might just surprise you, Kite." She said with a light-hearted wink.

Kite's smile widens with amusement. He holds up his Guardian Revizer in his left hand. "Then, I, Kite Unabara, accept your challenge, Ren Kurenai."

"3…2…1… Let it rip!" The two Zero-G bladers shout as they rip their cords from their launchers to launch their beyblades into the Zero-G stadium inside the Bey-park. The two bey-blades clash.

"Phoenix." Ren shouts as her beyblade spins around the bey-stadium causing the stadium to move in a circle. Her beyblade left a trail of flames. "I got you now, Kite."

Kite smiles calmly. "I thought you said you have new moves that I have never seen before, Ren?" Kite said looking up at her with his cyan eyes. He personally adored those honey-brown eyes of hers. 'She is so predictable.' He thought lowering his eyes to his beyblade. "Guardian Reviser." He shouts as his beyblade goes down to the center of the stadium to stay put. "What do you plan to do, Ren?"

"Tsk." Ren lightly hisses underneath her breath. "Phoenix. Attack."

"Not strong enough." Kite said easily blocking her attempted assault.

An unknown third beyblade smashes against Kite's beyblade knocking it away from Ren's beyblade. There is a pair of footsteps heard in the near distance. Both Kite and Ren raise their heads up to see Kira Hayama and his several followers from DNA.

"Kira Hayama." Kite growls underneath his breath.

"There you are, Red-Flower Priestess." Kira said looking down at a prefixed Ren with eagerness in his right eye as a black patch covers his left eye. He smiles deviously at his prime target Ren. "I've come for you."

"Red-Flower Priestess?" Ren asks looking at the circle of intruders. "What does that even mean?"

The circle of guys from DNA lightly chuckle deviously without answering Ren's question.

"I won't let you interfere, Kira. I was in the middle of a bey-battle with Ren." Kite said walking in front of Ren. "I, Kite Unabara, will win this time around." He vows holding up his launcher with his beyblade in tacked.

Ren looks at Kite's towering figure in front of her. She stares in a daze, as her cheeks become a little rosier. "Kite," She whispers underneath her breath as she raises her hand over her left chest. She could feel the strong pulse of her heartbeat against her ribcage. 'My knight in shinning armor.'

AN: I couldn't resist not including Kira in this mixture. Since Ren has Phoenix, why not make her a priestess? What does Kira want with Ren? I have no idea but that's the fun part. Mwa wa wa. I have at least three guys in mind for Ren. Please continue to read, review and enjoy. Thank you.


	3. Kite vs Kira

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Zero-G or Shogun Steel.

Ribbon Tie

"I see." Kira snickers at an anguish Kite after deliberately ignoring Kite's presence. His gaze targets to look over Kite's right shoulder to a glaring Ren. His snickers widens in sheer amusement. He lightly chuckles underneath his breath for Ren's resentment towards him. Personally to him, Ren's icy-glare is a mere challenge to him that he knows he will end up winning in the end result. "I'll finish you in an instant." Kira said returning his gaze to look at Kite. He snaps his sliding forefinger against his thumb; making the snapping sound. This gesture is to indicate the meaning of his words.

"Why you?!" Kite growls angrily. "I already have all the data of Berserker Behemoth's movements memorized. Up in here." He said with an all-too-well-knowledgeable small smile on his lips. He lightly taps his forefinger on his temple to indicate his meaning. "I'll win this battle perfectly."

"Oh?" Kira said slightly amused by his opponent. His right eye widens in anticipation.

"Hurry up and aim already." Kite demands pointing to the bey-stadium.

"Okay, I'll do what you say." Kira shrugs his shoulders as he prepares his bey-launcher with his beyblade in tacked.

The two guys casually walk towards their respected stands to ascend to start their bey-battle in the Zero-G stadium. "3…2…1…Let it rip!"

Kite lightly growls in annoyance that Kira is smiling deviously as their two beys clash. "I won't lose. Go Guardian Revizer." He said as his bey manages to reach the centre of the stadium to create a whirlpool rotation attack.

"I see. Your target was the centre of the stadium." Kira said watching his bey being sucked in towards the vortex-like vacuum.

"It is over, Kira Hayama. I, Kite Unabara, win." Kite said confidently with a confident laugh.

Kira closes his right eye slightly amused. "You think so, eh?" He said, opening his right eye. "If I speed up, my attack power will double. Can you survive against this attack? Gaia Hammer!" He shouts as his bey starts leaking out some purplish liquid aura.

"What?" Kite said covering his face with his arms just as the two beys clash. A single bey goes flying - past Kite – from the arena. Kite turns his head to see that his bey is stuck in the wall. "I don't believe this." He said collapsing to his hands and knees.

"See? You were finished in a second after all." Kira said catching his bey in the palm of his right hand. His right eye looks straight at a frightened Ren. "You are mine, Red-Flower Priestess."

Kite heard what Kira had just said to Ren. His own heart sinks down towards his stomach in a fearful anticipation and a feeling of an unease dread. He forces his vocal cords to work on the count of his shocked defeat. "Ren. Run!" Kite shouts at her from the top of his lungs as he is still on the still ascended stand.

Ren blinks her soft honey-brown eyes to look up at an exhausted Kite. 'Kite.' She silently thought sorrowfully with a forming frown on her pretty face. After hearing some approaching footsteps, her gaze returns to the DNA guys. She motions her body towards the exit and starts at a fast run to escape her pursuers.

"Yes. Yes. Run, Red-Flower Priestess. I WILL catch you soon enough. After all, I always win my challenges effortlessly." Kira said motioning his left hand with a raised forefinger and middle finger to pursue their target. The chase is on.

AN: Will they capture Ren? *winks* another cute moment between Ren x Kite. I like the idea of Ren x Kira too though. I hope everyone is just as excited with this story as me.


	4. Tame

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Zero G or Shogun Steel.

Ren moans. She slowly opens her eyelids. Blurriness. She starts blinking her eyelids a few more times. Surrounded by endless darkness in a lonely corridor room with a single mattress. She lightly combs her blond hair with her fingers. Ren is wearing her army green spaghetti-like tank top underneath her jet-black jacket that is lined with some pink rims. She is also wearing her brown mini-shorts.

"Looks like you finally woke up."

Ren gasps turning her head to look at the doorway at the shadowy figure. She notices that his purplish-gray hair has pink, aqua & green highlights. She nervously swallows in an attempt to calm her beating heart. "K-Kira,"

Kira is still leaning against the doorway of the corridor. He repositions himself towards Ren to allow the dim light to shine on him. His purplish-gray hair barely covers his right eye and covers most of his left black eye patch. His glossy lip balm has painted his lips a shade of dark purple.

Kira is wearing his sleeveless black jump suit, which is greatly cut upwards straight in the middle. His barely exposed abdomen reveals his six-pack abs. Kira is wearing his long red gloves with decorated golden orbs. From his waist down, Kira is wearing his black pants, which slightly reveal his body figure. As for his black boots that are now on the side of the doorway, he slipped them off when Ren was still asleep.

Ren feels a little rosiness heat come to fill her cheeks. "What do you want with me?" Ren demands from the leader of the DNA. She becomes prefixed after hearing a light-hearted chuckle escape Kira's lips. Her eyebrows arch in suspension.

"I finally have you, Red-Flower Priestess." Kira said in triumph. He lightly resumes his chuckling to himself at his sheer victory and accomplishment. Silently, Kira admires the bashful Ren who is now giving him the icy-glare. It is this same icy-glare of hers that moved his mere interest in her; it was when Ren warned Zero about the unfairness of Zero vs. Kira first scheduled synrome bey-battle.

She is…

Gracefulness. Purity. Helplessness.

These three terms above define Kira Hayama's little captive, Ren Kurenai; his little valuable prized target the 'Red Flower Priestess'.

She is now…

Submissive to his will. Just the way he likes his victims to feel. However, Kira could see the still burning fiery spirit within Ren. He smirks in silence.

Ren grabs for her phoenix bey and launcher. Just before she is able to defend herself. Her launcher and bey are knocked - from her hands - to the side of her mattress on the cemented floor from a swift hand slap. Ren's honey brown eyes look at her fallen bey and launcher on the cement floor.

"Red-Flower Priestess, you ARE all mine, now." Kira said as he swiftly grabs a hold of her wrists in his hands. Kira pulls Ren off the mattress to stand in front of him.

"Release me." Ren demands fighting with him to get herself free from his grasp.

Kira begins to squeeze Ren's wrists with his hands. His smile widens after seeing Ren's face grimace, painfully.

"If you try to escape from me, Red-Flower Priestess. I WILL do a lot worse to you than what I have just done a moment ago to your fragile wrists." He spat his first part of his threat. "Just remember, that light squeeze to your fragile wrists was only a tickle of what I AM truly capable of doing to you."Kira coldly threatens Ren as he leans his face down.

"Do you understand what your punishment will lead to if you displease me?" Kira violently hisses in between his teeth into Ren's left ear. Just then, Kira lightly bites down onto Ren's left shoulder blade; just enough to make her wince in agony. Kira could see that he successfully intimated Ren into submission to his will. "Be a good girl and I won't have to punish you."

Ren painfully swallows her silent grief as hot tears threaten to leave her honey-brown eyes. She could hear him lightly chuckle at her suffering. She closes her eyes trying to block him out.

"Come tomorrow, you will understand why you are the 'Red-Flower Priestess'." Kira said to Ren as he releases his hands from her sore wrists. His fingertips trace from her neck to her right shoulder blade to her right elbow. "I'm so going to enjoy your company, Red-Flower Priestess."

Kira slips on his black boots and sidelong glances at her. He notices that she no longer has the fiery spirit willingness to continue to be resistant against him. He broke her spirit into submission. He opens the door.

Ren hears the door close behind Kira as he left. Alone again. Ren swallows the bitter taste substance from inside her mouth down back to her upset stomach. Her stomach is twisting into knots and making her nauseous on the verge of wanting to vomit. Again, Ren manages to swallow the bitter substance that threatened to exit from her mouth.

There is a single tear that begins to slide down her right cheek. It leaves a stain trail in its wake on her pretty face. "Kite… MY Unabara, Kite…" Ren whispers in soft sobs as she closes her honey-brown eyes to cry to herself to sleep.

AN: this is actually the 'nice' rated T version. I had to redo this chapter 4 because it was getting a little too much steamy with Ren x Kira moment. Even I was like OMG. Ren is cute when she says it is cowardly to take unfair advantages. Kira just brushes it off like nothing & says he doesn't have to battle. Ren even ice glares at him. Honestly, Kira is a lot more ruthless in the anime, namely when he is against Eight & Shinobu. He is a sadist and enjoys seeing others in pain. I don't know but I like this Ren x Kira pairing just as much as I like Kite x Ren and Sakyo x Ren.


End file.
